CHARGING
by hanabi-kawaii
Summary: It was just a simple word. But Natsume made Mikan think of it in whole new level.


**CHARGING**

_I'll never think of that word the same way. Ever again. Idiot Natsume putting that thought in my head. _

It was that one lazy afternoon that Natsume asked Mikan to come to his house. It was vacation time and there wasn't exactly anything to do but laze around all day. And then there was the couple walking down the isle toward the room of the said man.

Mikan Sakura sat on his bed and waited for Natsume to settle down. _Why does this man seem to be so restless?_ He was arranging his things. Moving his clothes from the bed - there always were clothes on his bed that he never seem to put straight inside his closet when it comes from the laundry - to his study table. Then he went out without a word and Mikan had to arch her brow.

She opened her bag and checked her phone for new messages. When there was none, she noticed that the phone's battery were already too low for convenience. Good thing she always bring her charger with her. But then, because of that, she had to ask herself why she forgot to charge it at home. She was about to plug the charger to the outlet beside Natsume's bed but then hesitated. This wasn't her house, yet. But hey, she still needs some courtesy for his part.

The moment he walked inside the door she asked him, "Natsume, may I charge here?" forgetting to include 'my phone' in the sentence. But then, that was already understood. Supposedly. Natsume seemed to ignore her and she repeated the question. And when he kept on walking out again, she huffed, "Hey!" and pouted at his back. She placed her charger back inside her bag and just left it be.

When Natsume got back inside, he asked her with a mysterious smirk on his face, "You want to charge?"

With a hopeful look, she said, "Yes, please. May I?"

"Of course. You're always welcome to charge here." And there was really something behind the tone of his voice. Something mischievous.

"Um. Okay." Then Mikan saw him plugging a charger on the outlet. The first thing that came to her mind was that he was teasing her by using the only outlet left beside his bed since the other was used for the AC. "Eeeeh? But you're gonna charge you're phone already."

"What? No, I'm not." He smiled. Smirked? "C'mon, give me your phone."

_Oh, isn't that just so sweet_. And she smiled back and gave him her phone.

After putting it up on the space of his headboard, he held her hand and stretched out on the bed. And then he pulled at her hand, signalling for her to come and lay with him. On him.

"Well, you wanted to charge now, didn't you?"

"Uh, yeah?" She was puzzled. And then he was already leading her legs to his sides.

"Then we'll do just that." There it was, that smile again.

"What do you mean?" And realization dawns at her. Making her blush. "Oh. OH." And then some more. "Maybe you're the one who wants to charge." Finally, she was able to understand what the smile meant. And the gleam in his eyes that meant so much more.

"Yeah, but I'm not the who gets charged. I'm the one who CHARGES." He placed real emphasize on that word. "I'm the one who gets to go in."

And yeah, he was right. And it just made Mikan laugh all around. Not knowing that it made Natsume want to _charge_ her more.

He let her lay on him with her legs flat on both his side. But she was struggling. "Really. I meant the phone earlier Natsume-kun."

"Oh yeah, Mikan. I know that." And he was removing her leggings with her underwear.

_Without so much as a kiss! _Mikan gasped in her mind. "What? We're charging already?" Her voice quivered.

"Yes, we are." Natsume continued to try to remove her underwear but she kept on wriggling. And then she straightened up and sat on him. They both felt it. That quick jolt of pleasure. And then he asked, "Don't you want to?" With the voice that reminded her of boys who try to get what they want from their parents. Only this time, the one in front of her was a man. Under her. And he was really HOT. They both are.

"No." And she quickly took it back. "Joke!"

"Then let's." And he was pulling her back down again. He went on with the business of removing her underwear and leggings. And he only did it halfway down. Then he was already removing his jersey shorts with his brief, which were the only things that he was wearing. When the job was done, he proceeded with the charging process. It was quite difficult since Mikan's legs were restricted by her panties. But with his insistence, he got inside, successfully. The moan they both gave out was proof of that. And then he patted her back and said, "Charge."

She looked at him. "What?" And then he was already moving inside her. She couldn't concentrate on the feelings he was giving her and told him, "Natsume-kun, I can't move properly." With impatience, he stopped and allowed her to quickly remove her leggings and underwear without going out of her. She was only able to remove the said clothing from one of her legs. He was already getting her attention back. She curled up her legs because she knew that it would feel better that way but he wanted it to lay straight and pushed it back down.

"Let's charge you first, _Mikan_." That made her pout. Which meant that she was already aroused and he wasn't helping by being such a tease. She moved up a bit and their lips met with that soft touch. The nipping of lips. And then, finally, that battle of tongue, that mouth to mouth. They were having such a passionate lip lock war and both of their hands just can't seem to get enough of each others' bodies. Hers on his hair. His getting under the green three-fourths that she was wearing.

Being an impatient man, he removed it and Mikan obliged him to do so. And then he went out of her. She laid down beside him and he pulled her closer. He touched her leg lightly and slowly placed a finger inside her and she just generously gave him the freedom to do so. She hugged him. But her legs were just twitchy as always. "It's hot, Mikan."

"Mmm. I know, Natsume-kun."

"Inside you, it's so damn hot." He seemed to growl it. Then removed his fingers.

He got on top of her. He kissed her more passionately this time and placed both of his arms beneath her. Hugging her tight like he was trying to feel his heart beat against hers. And then he removed the clasp of her bra with one hand. And they both let it go. They rolled on the bed with her on top of him and sat down with her legs around his waist.

He was tracing kisses from her lips to her breasts and then let himself feed. It was like being ravaged. In a good way. But his teeth were grazing her nipples a bit too hard and it makes her cry out with pain and pleasure. Her eyes half-closed, her hands on his hair, her body moving toward him and allowing him to get more. To give more.

"Should I put it back in?"

"Yes, yes."

And then it was. And it was better this time. That feeling that bursts from the inside that then spreads throughout the body. It felt really good and she was in ecstasy.

Natsume noticed the necklace she was wearing and acknowledged that he'd never seen it before. "Where did this come from?" And he grazed, with his tongue, the skin under the round green pendant that had a sheep inside, circling as it was moved.

"Mama-aaaah!" That was all she could say as he continued to pamper her breasts more. Inclining her as babies were sometimes inclined. Forward. So that he could touch her more. And that move was good for they both felt the sensation it brought inside them because of the movement. It was tingling.

And they just can't seem to get enough of each other. Then they were both lying down with the first position they were in. And he was moving inside her again. And she was moving too.

"Mmm. No, Love. Don't move."

"Eh why?"

"Just don't." And he was moving on his own. With each stroke a satisfied moan came out of him. And it sounded really pleasant to Mikan's ears. It aroused her more to hear it. And it made her want to move with him more.

He came inside her and feeling that made Mikan cum without so much effort. And the orgasm felt great.

"Oh, that was tiring." Natsume said at length.

"Well, you certainly overdid yourself. You were the only one who did all the work. Why was that?"

He placed her face in his hands and kissed her. "I just wanted to try it."

"Well then, I won't be watching you pleasure yourself today again. Now, I'll be cooperating."

And the foreplay started once more.


End file.
